A Russa da Rússia
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Os presentes românticos de Naruto nunca são uma boa idéia. x UZUMAKI NARUTO/HARUNO SAKURA, tema: Quebra de Clichê, item: Pedido de Casamento. Para o II Challenge de Drabbles do Fórum Twilight Haters Brasil e presente para Mr. Montagh x


**Sumário: **Os presentes românticos de Naruto nunca são uma boa idéia.

**Naruto não me pertence, as always!**

**Presente para Mr. Montagh, meu marido s2**

**Fanfic betada por Miss of Darkness, a minha Lily (L)**

**Resposta ao II Challenge de Drabbles, do Fórum Twilight Haters Brasil.

* * *

  
**

**A Russa da Rússia

* * *

**

_If I could say what I want to see_  
_ I wanna see you go down_  
_ On one knee_  
_ Marry me today_  
_ Yes,I'm wishing my life away_  
_ With these things I'll never say_

Avril Lavigne, "Things I'll never say"

* * *

Quando Naruto disse que lhe trouxera um presente da Rússia, Sakura ficou feliz. Até se gabou no telefone com Ino, dizendo que seu namorado era perfeito e ele estava trazendo o melhor presente de todos – não que ela soubesse o que era, mas esperava que fosse grandioso.

E era _mesmo_ grandioso. Era uma caixa enorme cheia de carimbos "FRAGILE" e vinha com um Naruto sorridente junto. Uau, devia ser importante.

Sakura quis abrir na hora, mas Naruto disse que estava cansado e que queria aproveitar sua namorada. Tudo bem, ela não reclamou – também estava com saudades – mas quando ele foi para o trabalho, no outro dia, a jovem de cabelos róseos praticamente atacou o presente. Madeira voou para todos os lados e mesmo assim sua mente não descansou até alcançar o seu objetivo.

Qual não foi sua surpresa ao encarar uma senhora gordinha e de ar carinhoso.

**X**

Demorou uma hora para Ino sossegar. Sua melhor amiga estava precisando da sua ajuda – Naruto não deu um presente, mas uma pegadinha – e mesmo assim ela não conseguia. Dar bonecas russas era o cúmulo dos presentes. E dar bonecas russas _gigantes_ era pior ainda.

- Mas deve ter algo legal aí por baixo. – Ino sussurrou, mais calma.

- É, mas quanto tempo vai demorar em achar?

Os olhos azuis de Ino deslizaram do rosto bravo de Sakura para a felicidade caseira da senhora russa.

E ela voltou a rir histericamente.

**X**

Eram cinco da tarde, Naruto ainda não havia voltado e Sakura estava pronta para fazê-lo nunca mais pisar os pés ali. Ino estava espumando de cansaço em um canto e nem Tenten ou Hinata conseguiram ser de grande valia; a senhora gentil ainda lhe sorria, grande.

Ela simplesmente não podia acreditar; Naruto resolveu _mesmo_ dar uma de romântico e pisou completamente na bola. Além do mais, todo cara devia saber que dar uma monstruosidade de um metro e setenta para a namorada e fazê-la escavar um presente não era legal.

A porta, então, se abriu. E uma Temari de rosto fechado entrou, pisando fundo. E as quatro jovenzinhas a encararam, assustadas.

Mas quando ela revelou uma marreta de construção perigosa, foi a russa quem temeu.

**X**

Naruto chegou ao lar apenas para encontrar com várias réplicas da senhora que roubou seu coração na viagem. Mas talvez não tenha sido uma boa idéia comprar uma daquele tamanho... Porém, quando chegou ao centro da sala, seu coração parou.

Minha nossa, ocorreu um assassinato cerâmico ali?

Claro que não pôde pensar muito nisso, pois uma Sakura furiosa estava sentada na poltrona, os olhos flamejantes.

E então Naruto se lembrou que se esqueceu de colocar a aliança de casamento dentro da boneca gigante, fazendo com que Sakura tivesse tanto trabalho para nada...

- É bom você ter uma explicação muito boa, seu engraçadinho!

- Olhe, Sakura... – e uma pausa, para Naruto tentar calcular a distância até a porta, sem cair em todas aquelas bonecas. Era uma missão impossível, para ele – Hehe... Veja bem...

**X**

_Número de palavras: 498_.

* * *

**N/A.:** Quando eu li "Pedido de Casamento" dentre os itens escolhidos pela Crovax, eu pensei imediatamente nisso. E foi escrevendo isso que eu achei o presente ideal do Montagh. Ou quase. É o seguinte, sei que você está super no 6v e pans, mas essa fanfic era sua. Então espero que curta duas fanfics, em troca. Mas só por enquanto 8D

**II Challenge de Drabbles – Mestrado por S. Crovax – **_Tema: Quebra de Clichê – Item: Pedido de Casamento_.


End file.
